If a Flower Would be enough to save You
by thefourhappies
Summary: Sequel to my first story. Darker but not too bad. Eva is getting sicker by the day. And what does Vegas go and do. Cheat with Lyserg. Will they be able to live for each other again or is it all over. R&R flames are welcome! Rated just in case


**The dark images surrounded Eva. They were closing in. She could make out shapes but nothing familiar. She heard whispering. A black hand was reaching out to grab her. The contact sent a jolt up to her brain. Thoughts poured into her mind. **

"**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Eva screamed.**

**Everything went black…**

_**Eva opened her eyes only to fine everyone staring at her with worried looks. She looked and saw Vegas peer down at her. Her orb-like eyes peered down at her. **_

"_**Are you all right," someone asked.**_

_**Eva turned and saw that it was Lyserg who had asked. It was just like him to be worried. He didn't let her leave the house without getting the third degree. He hadn't been like that until a few weeks ago. The time when she started to cough up blood. Gennie and Ren had flown in from China as soon as they had heard.**_

"_**I'm fine," Eva finally said. "I'm just-"**_

_**Eva was cut short when she started to cough. After a minute of coughing, the blood started. Everyone looked at her helplessly. They might lose their friend. Nothing that Hao had done would compare to that pain. **_

_**Eva heard shuffling and then footsteps. Lyserg had left. She couldn't blame him. She didn't want him to see her like this either. She noticed that Vegas had left too. **_

_**XX**_

_**X**_

"_**Lyserg, wait up!" Vegas called out.**_

"_**What," Lyserg asked, not looking back.**_

"_**I know this scares you a lot, but think about Eva for a minute. She needs you there. She loves you so much that I need a bucket to puke in sometimes because it gets so romantic."**_

"_**That's not true. You and I both know it!"**_

"_**How would you know? Have you asked her? No! No, you haven't. You couldn't have because you haven't spoken to her since the Shaman Fight. That was about a month and a half ago. The same time she got sick."**_

"_**Vegas don't."**_

"_**I'm only telling you the truth."**_

"_**I don't want to hear it because I don't love her anymore."**_

"_**What do you mean? What about all the great plans you had for the two of you?"**_

"_**Did I ever mention Eva's name?**_

_**Vegas considered for a minute before continuing. **_

"_**No," she finally said. "You never did. How does that change anything. You loved her. She was all you could talk about at the time."**_

"_**It was never her that I had been talking about."**_

"_**Then who was it?"**_

"_**It was you!"**_

_**Before Vegas could do anything to respond, she felt a pair of lips crash onto hers. Lyserg was kissing her. Se was kissing him back. Wait, was thinking this right. She was kissing him back. It felt good too. It made it so much worse. But, it felt so good.**_

"_**Vegas, how could you?" Eva asked.**_

_**Vegas turned around and saw Eva looking at her. She was holding her side in pain and leaning on the wall or support. Eva looked hurt and tears were forming in her eyes. Vegas had never seen Eva cry because of her. **_

"_**I thought you were my sister. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong," Eva said through her tears. **_

"_**I'm sorry Eva, it wasn't my fault," Vegas tried to explain.**_

"_**Don't even start. I you didn't want to you could have stopped him. You didn't though. You looked like you enjoyed. Well enjoy it all you want because as of now you are no longer my sister. As for you Lyserg, I don't know how to start. I loved you, I truly did. I would have done anything for you. Then while I'm sitting on my deathbed I find you cheating on me with my sister!"**_

_**Eva broke off running down the hall crying. Vegas had screwed up. She knew that. Eva was right. She could have told Lyserg to stop at any point. But she didn't. No, she had to go and enjoy it. **_

_**Vegas hadn't noticed it before but following Eva was a trail of blood droplets. Fear jumped into her eyes. Was Eva truly going to die?**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXX**_

_**XXX**_

_**XX**_

_**X**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Lyserg cheating on Eva. Oh no. That can't be good. If you have no idea what I'm talking about please go and read my first Shaman King story. It explains everything up until this story starts. It does have Eva coughing up blood close to the end. I never explain it in that one but I will in this one. So did you love it? Hate it? Review or flame. I don't care just give me feedback. It's like candy for my soul. And the more reviews I get the faster I write.**_


End file.
